regaliasfandomcom-20200213-history
Nature Spells
A list of nature spells and their descriptions. If this is not the page of spells you are looking for, please return to the List of Types of Magic. These magics, as with most, are separated into Tiers, first, second and third. The first tiers are 'beginner' spells, second are 'adept', third are 'advanced' spells. There is a rumored fourth tier, but only those beyond master class would be able to use them. Pyr Mejika(Fire Spells) Fire spells are arguably one of the more devastating attack magics, due to the fact that it is, for the most part, incapable of protection. Its only defense is its offence in their case, so to say. Powerful against ice and wood, weak against water, unaffected by lightning, and strengthened air. It has an odd relationship with metal, being able to melt it but also in capable of doing so immediately. In a contest between the two, it usually depends on which caster has the greater power. First Tier Spells Will-o-Wisp: The classic ball of flame, the size of one is usually limited to six inches in diameter. They are able to 'levitate' or float in the hand or the immediate vicinity of the caster, but once out of the caster's 'control' range, they can not be stopped nor manipulated further. Often used for throwing at unsuspecting enemies, these have a powerful impact with a small explosion(size depending), but dissolves fairly quickly afterwards, although leave a nasty burn and setting flammable things on fire. Those more advanced in the skill are able to change its color at will, although this has no impact on its effect in battle. Can be summoned instantly, but usually small and grows as it is fed more magic, and only one fireball per caster. Blaze Line: A wall of fire, so to speak, that can be used to cut off or prevent others from going somewhere. After the 'boundary' is drawn, usually mentally but appears physically as an orange line being drawn in the earth/surface, the fire will blaze to life, going up as high as thirty feet. For the most part, the flame immediately follows the line, although occasionally delayed to catch one by surprise, which can also be converted into a 'trigger' spell. Usually takes about thirty seconds to one minute to draw the line, depending on how long the line is. Fire Arrows: Multiple flames resembling fireballs will appear in the sky, only they will become thinner and more narrowed, and in rapid succession will attack the target. Like the fireball, they can not be controlled after 'thrown', and although are not as fast as expected against one person, these are especially useful when attacking groups. Takes about two minutes to properly summon the flames, and take up a bit more magic than the previous two spells. Second Tier Spells Fire Lock: Much like an upgraded version of Fire Arrows, Fire Lock creates multiple fireballs that act as a rain of fire upon a target, only these follow the unfortunate victim. They do not cease until they reach their target or hit something. The explosion from the impact is significantly worse than a fireball, and does not dissolve as quickly. Takes much more magic than any first tier spells and takes about one and a half minutes to properly summon. Spike Blaze: Pillars of flame will erupt from the earth towards the target at a rapid pace in a line, causing a lot of destruction. It has a limited range, however, and the caster must be at least six meters from the target in question. Only one may be cast at a time and it only goes in one direction. Takes a bit less magic than Fire Lock and Solar Flare: A small ball of flame would appear in one's hand and be tossed, and, much like a grenade, explode after a moment or two. The said explosion is extremely powerful, and oft considered forbidden. Third Tier Spells Aque/Algrid Mejika(Water/Ice Spells) First Tier Spells Epeiro/Sidero Mejika(Earth/Metal Spells) Xylo Mejika(Tree/Wood Spells) Anem/Astrap Mejika(Air/Thunder Spells) Lex Mejika(Light Spells) Nycti Mejika(Darkness Spells)